Coffee!
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: Belated Happy Birthday Diya! Please peep in n r n r! Chaper 2 updated!
1. Again we met!

_**wish u belated happy birthday Diya (luv rachna and gaurav forever). A story for u please naraz mat hona...sholly for forgetting u r birthday jaanu...pleas ! i have corrected this story. all guys please take a look.**_

 _ **-Coffee-**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **In a mall:-**_

A guy and a girl were busy in shopping. The girl was looking in the shops while the guy was getting bored carrying the bags all the time. Suddenly the girl stopped and slapped her head.

"OMG!" she exclaimed.

"Ab kya hua **Shruti**?" the guy asked in a disgust.

" **Kavin** yaar main apna purse uss dress wale shop mein bhul aayi…" she said.

"To jaake leke aao na…yaha kyu matam mana rahi ho?" he said in bored tone.

"Bro…tum kyu muzhe aisa bolte ho?" she playfully hit him on his arm. "jao…" she said in a playful tone.

"Accha baba sorry behna…" he said joining his hands wid a gr8 effort because of her shopping bags he was carrying and bowing infront of her.

"Accha ab thik hain…drama mat karo…tum aage jaake gaadi nikalo main aati hu purse leke…" she said n rushed to the shop where she forgot her purse.

Kv went to the parking area. While going there he got bumped into a girl. He quickly picked her fallen shopping bags and handed over to her.

"Thanks…" she thanked wid a smile.

He was lost in her smile and remembered that this smile was very precious for him in the past. Bt after that incident he had totally forgetten the smile. Bt not her. Because she was his love who had forgetten him years ago. Tears formed in his eyes. He kept staring at her while she was looking at him wid confused exressions.

 _ **Ishq mein laakho gum ishq na karna tum**_

 _ **Ishq hain ek saza….**_

 _ **Ishq ki galliyon mein aah na bharna tum**_

 _ **Ishq hain ek saza…**_

 _ **Keh rahi hain dil ki lagi**_

 _ **Bin tumhare kya zindagi…**_

 _ **Gum na uthate to accha tha**_

 _ **Khud ko satate to accha tha**_

 _ **Tum apna kehke jaana humko begaana kar gaye…**_

 _ **Tum apna kehke jaana humko begaana kar gaye…**_

 _ **Aa…aa…aaa…aa…aaa**_

Just then Shruti came and shaked him. He jerked and wiped his tears quickly.

"Bro…kya hua?" she asked on purpose though she knew what must have happened to him.

"Um…kuch nai Shruts…" he said still looking at the another girl.

"OMG! **Diya** tu?" she exclaimed looking at the another girl on which Kavin had bumped.

"Shruts tu?" they hugged each other.

"Yaar collage k baad kaha chali gayi thi tu?" Shruti asked.

"Delhi chali gayi thi kuch courses karne ab wapas aagyi hu Mumbai mein…" Diya replied.

"Ohh par ab mere saath contact mat todna…samzhi?" Shruti said warning her.

"Haan baba…samzhi…" Diya said wid smile.

"Chal ab tu muzhe coffee treat degi…" Shruti said wid naughty smile.

"Accha ohk…" Diya accepted.

"Bro tum ghar jao main Diya k saath jaa rahi hu…" Shruti told her brother.

"Ohk sissy…Jaldi aana bye…" Kv said.

"Haan bro don't worry…bye…" she went away wid Diya.

Kavin also went away opposite to Shruti n Diya. After walking few steps Kavin n Diya turned back n looked at each other. Kavin wid sad expression while Diya looked still confused.

* * *

 _ **In a big house:-**_

A guy was sitting on a stool. There was a piano infront of him and he was moving his fingers on the keys of the piano creating a melodious tune. The tune was melodious bt sad. Suddenly his fingers stopped. But tears started flowing through his eyes.

"Aaj tumhe phir dekha…itne din muzhse door thi to ab paas kyu aayi ho? Ab kyu takleef de rahi ho mere dil ko? Huh? Jab humare dil mil gaye tab muzhse door jake muzhe takleef di…muzhe bhool gayi…ab wapas mere zindagi mein aake aur takleef de rahi ho…" he speaked to himself and wiped his tears but still they were making their way out of his eyes. "tumse door aur nai raha jaata…aaj bhi yaad hain wo din jis din tum muzhe bhool gayi thi…"

 _ **-flashback starts-**_

A girl and boy were walking on the side of a road holding each others hands.

"Kavin…ye sach hain na?" the girl asked.

"Kya?" the guy was confused.

"Yahi ki tumne muzhe kuch hi din pehle propose kiya?" the girl asked.

"Nai…" he replied.

"Kya?" she was confused.

"Yeh tumhara sapna hain…" he replied.

"Main kuch samzhi nai…" she said wid her cute confused expressions.

"Are yaar…yahi to tumhari problem hain…kuch samazhti hi nai ho…" he replied.

"Kavin, sahi sahi batao na please…" she said getting bored at his puzzly talk.

"Diya…meri jaan…yahi to tumhara sapna tha na ki main tumhe propose karu?" he said in a very lovnig tone.

"Haan Kavin…aur aaj tumhari wajahse mera sapna sach hogaya…thanks for coming in my life Kavin…" she thanked him wid her dimply smile.

"Offo! Tum phir shuru hogayi…" slapping her head. "Thanks for coming in my life kavin…" trying to sound like her. "ha..hahahah…" he begain laughing.

"Tum koi bhi baat serious nai lete na…" she said.

"Nai…" he said.

"Kavin…" she said in a disgust tone.

"Kavin…" he again said in a girlish manner and started laughing.

"You…" she begain chasing him to beat and he started running on the road.

He crossed the road. She also crossed the road. While crossing a truck came in full speed and he heard a scream. Later he screamed.

"Diyaaaa!" his scream was painful.

He saw her in a pool of blood. He quickly took her in his arms and took her to the hospital.

"Hold on Diya…tumhe kuch nai hoga…tumhara Kavin hain na…" he said to her.

The doctor gave her treatment but all in vain.

"Mr. Kavin…" the doctor called him.

"Kya hua doctor?" he asked in a worrying tone.

"Dekhiye unke sar mein chot aayi hain…toh…" but he cut the doctor.

"toh kya doctor? Kya hua hain use?" he said in a hurry.

"Unhe memory loss hua hain…" the doctor replied wid a deep breath.

"Kya?" he collapsed on the chair.

It was unbelievable for him for hear this. A few days ago they had confessed their love, and now destiny made them apart.

He went inside her ward. He saw her talking to her friend and his sister.

"Kaisi ho Diya?" he asked.

"Kya main aapko jaanti hu?" she asked.

"Umm…Diya ye Kavin hain mera bhai humare hi collage mein padhta hain…tumse milne aaya hain…" Shruti said.

"Ohh! Main acchi hu…bas thoda sa dard hain." She said while touching her head.

Kavin could not see her like that. Tears were forming in his eyes so he quickly made his way out of the ward.

 _ **Jaan banke koi jaan le jaata hain**_

 _ **Ho gayi…kya khata…**_

 _ **Milke tanhayi ka dard de jaata hain**_

 _ **Ho gayi…kya khata…**_

 _ **Dil jo chahe kar na sake**_

 _ **Chah ke bhi marna na sake**_

 _ **Dil na lagate to accha tha**_

 _ **Na tadpate to accha tha**_

 _ **Ab dil ko kya samzhana…oh oo**_

 _ **aa..aa…aa..aaaa**_

Shruti came behind him.

"Kavin please sambhalo apne aapko…" she tried to make him relax.

"Aise kaise sambhalu Shruti…mere saamne uska accident hua aur main kuch nai kar paaya…" he cried.

"Dekho Kavin apne pyaar pe bharosa rakho…Sab thik hojayega…Agar tum haar manloge to kaisa hoga? Apne pyaar k liye ladna sikho…dard to hoga hi…to apne dard se ladho…kyu ki pyaar k saamne dard kuch nai hain…yu samzho Bhagwan ji tumhari pariksha le rahe hain…ab wo tumhe paas honi hain ya fail tumhe decide karna hain…Bro yaad karo jab Kartik muzhse door gaya tha tumne aise hi muzhe apne dard pe kaabu rakhna sikhaya tha ab tumhari baari hain bro...muzhe jab dard hota tha tab main ek hi cheez ka sahara leti thi…MUSIC! Wahi mere dard bhulata tha…But bro haar mat manna…kabhi bhi… " Shruti told him.

 _ **-flashback ends-**_

From that day music really meant for him. Whenever he felt his heart hurted he used to make new tunes from the piano or take his guitar and sing song. Whenever he felt missing her, he used to express by music.

"Shruti us din jo bhi tumne muzhe kaha tha wo sahi tha…aaj bhi main music ko hi apna sahara manunga…music ne hi muzhe confidence diya hain…kya hua wo agar muzhe bhool gayi ho? Main firse uske pyaar karunga…nayi zindagi jeeunga uske saath…"

Love is no fairy tale. But that isn't still to say. It knows how to teach us well. It helps us find our way.. As much as we sacrifice. Is only as much as we can gain. Forgiving not once but twice. And then again and again. It isn't about how much we can get. It isn't remembering what love would forget,. I've found the secret of learning to live. It's all in how much we give. He took his guiter in his hand and started singing.

 _ **Pehle kyun na mile hum**_

 _ **Tanha hi kyun jale hum**_

 _ **Milke muqammal hue hain**_

 _ **Yaa the tanha bhale hum**_

 _ **Saware.. saware.. saware..**_

 _ **Na humaara hua na tumhara huaa**_

 _ **Ishq ka ye sitam na gawara hua (x2)**_

 _ **Sun bairiya sanware**_

 _ **Sun bairiya sanware**_

 _ **Pal pal ginke guzara**_

 _ **Maano karza utaara**_

 _ **Tum se munaasib huaa hai**_

 _ **Phir se jeena humaara**_

 _ **Sanware.. sanware..**_

 _ **Sanware.. hmm..**_

 _ **Na humaara hua, na tumhara hua**_

 _ **Ishq ka ye sitam na gawara hua (x2)**_

 _ **Sun bairiya sanwre**_

 _ **Sun bairiya sanwre**_

 _ **Dhalti raat ka ik musaafir**_

 _ **Subah alvida keh chala**_

 _ **Jeete jee tera ho saka na**_

 _ **Marke haq adaa kar chalaa**_

 _ **O...**_

 _ **{ Na humaara hua, na tumhara hua**_

 _ **Ishq ka ye sitam na gawara hua (x2) }**_

 _ **Sun bairiya.. sanware..**_

A figure saw him crying while singing. The girl gave a teary smile. She entered in room.

"Aaj tum bohot khush ho na?"she asked.

"Haan Shruti…Diya ko firse dekhke accha laga…bt kya wo muzhe jaanti hain?" he said.

"Bro use yaad hain ki tum mere bhai ho…" she said.

"Sacchi?" he asked.

"Haan Bro…use dheere dheere sab yaad aaraha hain…Bhagwan kare aur use tum dono ka confession bhi yaad aajaye…" she said.

"Haan Shruts…main bhi pure dil se usko phir muzhse pyaar karne k liye majboor karunga…"he said wid smile.

"Tumhe fir haste dekhke accha laga Kv…aajtak tumne bohot kuch saha hain…ab jaldi tumhare zindagi mein khusiyaan ayegi…dekhna…" she concerned her brother.

"Haan sissy…sirf main nai tumne bhi to bohot kuch saha hain…meri vajahse…" he said looking down.

"Bro…firse aise mat kehna…aaj to khusi ka din hain…Diya wapas tumhare zindagi mein aayi hain…" she concerned her brother again.

"Hmm…chal isi baat pe aaj tuzhe mere tarafse pizza party…" he said while keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Wow! Bro par paise main nai dungi…"she said wid sad face. "tum humesha hi aisa karte ho bolte ho party dunga aur paise muzhse nikalvate ho…"she further added.

"Accha baba sacchi mere tarafse party…chal ab…bhukkad tuzhe khaane ko bhi time lagta hain…kahi restaurant mein hi na rehna pade..hahaha…"he laughed.

"Very funny bro…"she also laughed.

* * *

i hope tuzhe accha laga hoga...n u all guys lemme know! till then bye n take care...


	2. Yaadein!

so guys here is the next chapter of this story. i hope Diya u will like this chapter. r n r!

* * *

 _ **Coffee**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **In a Coffee shop:-**_

"Diya, isse mil…yeh hain Kartik mera…" she stopped while blushing.

"Tera boyfriend…" Diya said while giving her a smirk.

"Haan…" she blushed again "wo chod…ye mera bhai hain…Kavin…"she contined.

"I know… pehle na muzhe yaad hi nai aaraha tha…"she said wid smile. "fir yaad aaya…inhone ne hi to muzhe hospital mein admit kiya tha jab mera accident hua tha…"she contined.

Kavin just smiled in return.

"guys main coffee leke aata hu…" saying this kavin went to take the coffee.

"Main Kv ko help karta hu…" kartik also went behind Kv.

"Shruts tera bhai na bohot accha hain…I mean uska nature bohot helpful hain…" Diya said wid slight blushing.

"haan haan…bhai kiski hain…" shruti said while winking.

Near Kv n Kartik:-

"Sun Kv…" Kartik spoke.

"Hmm…" looking at Diya.

"Aisa kuch bhi mat kehna jisse Diya ko dard ho…"

"hm…"

"Aur tum dono ke relation k baaremein to bolna hi mat…."

"Hmm…"

"Samzhe?"

"Hmm…"

"Main tuzhe itnna important kuch bata raha hu aur tu 'hmm…hmm' kiye jaa raha hain…dhyan kaha hain tera?" then he looks n find him staring at Diya n then shakes him. "Kv?"

"Hn? Kahi nahi tu bol na…kya keh raha tha?" Kv said wid a sudden jerk.

"Wah! Ye accha hain…itna bada ramayan bataya aur jab poocha sita ram ki kaun tab tu keh raha hain behen?" Kartik said.

"Yeh kya bol raha hain tu Kartik…sita ramji ki wife thi behen nai…"

"Hey Ram! Kya karu main is buddhu ka…"he said to himself. "Are Yaar Kv…tum mera gyan muzhe hi kyu de raha hain?" he said wid a disgust.

"Are Mazak kar raha tha…main sab samzh gaya…" Kv sai wid a laugh.

"Hey Bhagwan! Tera na kuch nai hosakta…"

"Sir aapki coffee…"the waiter gave them their 4 mugs of coffee.

Kv and Kartik took the mugs n left to Shruti n Diya. They all laughed, chatted while sipping coffee. Almost once or twice in every week they all used to meet at the coffee shop. They used to laugh, chat n enjoy wid the coffee. Diya was also mixed wid the two boys. Sometimes her n Kv's thoughts could be same n they used to blush. A month got over n they all became very good frnds wid Diya. Kartik n Shruti had made a plan to make Kv n Diya together. It was time to execute their plan.

 _ **One day in the coffee shop:-**_

All were talking and sipping their coffee when suddenly coffee spilt over Shruti's dress.

"uff! Main abhi dress saaf karke aati hu…" she said.

"main aau kya?…" Kartik asked while standing.

"no kartik its ohk…" saying this shruts left.

"Tumhe badi fikar hain uski? Chal baith…" kartik sat on his chair. "Use koi khaane nai wala…bada aaya…" "Main aau kya?" Kv said making fun of him.

"Kya Kv tum bhi…"kartik said while blushing.

Suddenly his cell rang n he left diya n kv to attend the call.

"tum coffee lo na…" Kv said to her.

"oh yeah…"

They both started sipping their coffee. Suddenly looked at each other n blushed. Both went in flashback.

 _ **-flashback starts-**_

A girl n a guy were sitting in a coffee shop. The guy was wearing a white t-shirt wid black jacket n black jeans. While the girl was wearing white coloured maxi wid white feather earrings. Both were sipping coffee while looking at each other and blushing.

 _ **Aankhein coffee peetey peetey mil rahi hain**_

 _ **Aankhein pyaar ke jhonkon se hil rahi hain**_

 _ **Aankhein pyaar ke dhaagon se sil rahi hain**_

Both knew they liked each other bt she wanted him to express his feeling for her. That day he was going to express his feeling for her. It was the time for his coffee confession. He kept his coffee mug down n cleared his throat.

"Ahm Ahm! "

She understood he wanted to say something so she kept her coffee mug down on the table.

"Kya hua Kv? Khaasi hogayi hain kya?" she smiled.

"Umm… nai…wo bas aise hi…"he blushed.

"To?" she asked as she didn't know anything.

"Kitni bholi banti ho Diya tum? Sab pata hain firbhi anjaan ban rahi ho…" he said.

"To bolo na…"She smirked.

"Haan Haan…pehle coffee to khatam karo…" he told.

"ohk…" she got confused bt started sipping the coffee again.

He also started sipping his coffee again. Suddenly she felt something in her mouth. She took it out from her mouth and was surprised to see a diamond ring wid heart shape shining infront of her. Kv took it from her hands and slipped it in her finger. She was looking at him wid no expressions.

"I love u Diya…" he confessed.

 _ **Ye jo ho raha hai, accha lag raha hai**_

 _ **Nasha hai ye pehle pyaar ka (pehle pyaar ka..)**_

She was happy too much. She felt like dancing and singing. She gave him a big teary smile. She had no one who loved her. When she was too small her parents left her in the orphanage. She lived her life uptill this moment very lonely. Now she had Kv who loved her and she don't want to loose him.

 _ **Asar ye naya hai, nazar ne kahaa hai**_

 _ **Palkon pe beth ja tu aa ke**_

 _ **Chaahe meri neend le ja chura ke**_

 _ **Heyo….heyo….I m in love…**_

 _ **Pehle pyaar ka (Nasha hain ye pehle pyaar ka)**_

"I love u too Kavin…" she confessed wid teary smiles.

 _ **Heyo….heyo….I m in love…**_

 _ **Pehle pyaar ka (Nasha hain ye pehle pyaar ka)**_

Both went near the river near the coffee shop and stood near the railing. Both were very happy wid their love. Diya begain to sing standing on the railing and Kv was holding her hand to protect her from falling. She jumped and fell in his arms. Then both went on a boat ride while Diya singing.

 _ **Saansein achaanak uchhalne lagi hain**_

 _ **Nazrein ye baatein ukalne lagi hain**_

 _ **That's right…**_

 _ **Saansein achaanak uchhalne lagi**_

 _ **Nazrein ye baatein ukalne lagi**_

 _ **Dilchaspi khud pe yun din par din mujhpe badhne lagi hai**_

After their boat ride they were heading towards a shop for some shopping. She was trying to take a selfie wid him bt he was busy wid his phone.

 _ **Ye jo ho raha hai**_

 _ **Accha lag raha hai**_

 _ **Nasha hai ye pehle pyaar ka (pehle pyaar ka..)**_

She begain dancing.

 _ **Asar ye naya hai, nazar ne kahaa hai**_

 _ **Palkon pe beth ja tu aa ke**_

 _ **Chaahe meri neend le ja chura ke**_

 _ **Heyo….heyo….I m in love…**_

 _ **Pehle pyaar ka (Nasha hain ye pehle pyaar ka)**_

 _ **Heyo….heyo….I m in love…**_

 _ **Pehle pyaar ka (Nasha hain ye pehle pyaar ka)**_

Now both were sitting on terrace while sippng coffee.

 _ **Aankhein coffee peete peete mil rahi hain**_

 _ **(mil rahi hain..)**_

 _ **Aankhein pyar ke jhonkon se hil rahi hain**_

 _ **(hil rahi hain..)**_

 _ **-flashback ends-**_

Both were looking at each other. Kv had no expressions while Diya gave shocked and teary expressions. She was feeling that she had lived this moment before. Her head was aching hardly.

"Ahh!" Diya screamed as she felt her pain unbearable.

"Diya…" Kv stood from his place n went to her "Diya…are u alright? Kya hua Diya?" he was worried.

Just then Shruti n Kartik came their.

"Diya kya horaha hain tuzhe?" now Shruti was also worried too much.

"Pata nai achanak se head ache hone laga…" Diya said still hoding her head in pain wid teary eyes.

"Hum hospital chalte hain. Okay?" Shruti said while making Diya stand up from her chair.

"Shruti, gaadi leke jao…" Kv said while giving her car's key.

"Thnks bro…" she went away wid Diya.

While walking Diya looked back n gave totally different expressions which he was unable to read n got worried. She was confused + shocked + teary n much more.

 _ **At the hospital:-**_

Shruti was talking to the doctor.

"Doctor, ghabrane ki to koi baat nai hain na?" Shruti asked in a worried tone.

"Nai, nothing serious now. Aap unse baat karke dekhiye unhe kuch purani baatein yaad aati hain kya…" the doc replied while she sighed.

They went in Diya's ward.

"Diya, feeling better now?" Shruti asked.

"Yeah, better now." She replied.

"Accha bata tu kaunse collage se graduate hui thi?" Shruti asked.

"Ye tu ky puch rahi hain?" Diya was confused.

"Bata to…" Shruti said.

"Redfield Academy…" Diya answered.

"Good. Ab bata tumhe café mein kiske saath jaana pasand tha?" Shruti asked again.

"Par kyu?" Diya was more confused.

"Maine pucha isliye…" Shruti spoke.

"Accha ohk…tere saath aur…" her head started aching again. She quickly held her head.

"Aur?" Shruti asked her.

"Aur…Aur Kv…Kavin…" she answered wid pain "Ahh!"

"Its ohk…Diya take a rest. Ohk…main bahar rukti hu…hmm?" saying this Shruti made Diya sleep n went outside wid the doctor.

 _ **Outside:-**_

"That's the reason of her head ache…" the doctor said.

"Matlab ab usko sab yaad ajayega?" Shruti asked curiously.

"90% keh sakte hain ki aajayega…u need to be patient" the doctor added.

"Ohk doctor…thanks…" she thanked the doctor.

"Excuse me…" saying this the doctor went on his round.

 _ **Few days later…**_

A girl n a boy were walking on the road. While crossing the girl was just going to struck to a truck when the boy pushed her n came infront of the truck and

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAVIN…." Screamed someone.

A girl woke n switched on the lights and saw another girl sitting on the bed sweating.

"Diya, kya hua? Kyu chillai tum?" Shruti asked her.

"Kavin…use kuch nai hona chahiye…mere Kv ko kuch nai hona chahiye…" Diya cried badly.

"Diya…" trying to calm her Shruti continued "Diya…wo sapna tha kuch nai hua hain tere Kavin ko…Diya…" she shaked her n Diya came back to her senses.

"Shruti, Kavin…" she was sweating,"Kavin ko kuch nai hoga na?" Diya asked hoding her hands.

"Nai Diya…relax…aur ab so jao…okay?" she relaxed her.

"Hmm.." Diya laid on the bed thinking about her past life. She had forgetten everything. Though she had no family but she had sister cum friend like Shruti n her love Kavin.

Diya n Shruti were not only best friends but like sisters. They always cared for each other, from that day when they became frnds in collage. As Diya had no family, Shruti was only her family now. When Shruti was struggling to get her love back, to get her Kartik back, Diya always stood beside her. Now it was Shruti's turn to support Diya in her problems n try to solve it. And she was doing it. From that day when Diya had remembered her n Kavin's coffee-date, she was not feeling well n was getting some dreams. So Shruti decided to take to her home n take care of her until she becomes healthy n remembers everything.

"Kavin…maine tumhe bohot dard diya hain. Ab nai. Ab aur nai door rahungi tumse. Muzhe sab yaad agaya hain Kavin. Tumhare pyaar ne muzhe sab yaad dila diya. " Tears fell off Diya's eyes as she thought to herself. "aaj tak tum mere khatir jeete aarahe ho, main tumhe bhul gayi thi firbhi tumne muzhe yaad rakha agar tumhari jagah koi aur hota toh shayad muzhe bhul jaata. Par tumhare sacche pyaar ne hume jode rakha. I love you Kavin…I love you!"

* * *

Diya jaan...tumhe pasand aya na? aapk sabko bhi pasand aaya na chappy? please lemme know!

Bye till then n take care

Love u guys

Shruti


End file.
